Les Habitudes De Sherlock
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-Scandal In Belgravia. John savait déjà que Sherlock utilisait son drap pour se couvrir, il ne pensait juste pas que c'était une de ses habitudes.


Sommaire : Post-Scandal In Belgravia. John savait déjà que Sherlock utilisait son drap pour se couvrir, il ne pensait juste pas que c'était une de ses habitudes.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

XXXXX

_**Les Habitudes de Sherlock. **_

XXXX

Ah le fameux drap qui habillait Sherlock si judicieusement….

Il était devenu légendaire et pourtant John ne l'avait vu que deux fois sur son colocataire.

Enfin trois, si l'on comptait aujourd'hui.

John avait compris, très tôt dans leur colocation, que Sherlock ne s'embarrassait pas facilement. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu dénudé mais le manque de modestie du détective était de renommé nationale.

Quand le médecin rentra du travail ce jour-là, il ne fit confiance qu'à ses petites habitudes et alla préparer son thé, ce n'est que lorsqu'il fût prêt à le servir qu'il remarqua Sherlock prostré dans le sofa.

-Bonjour Sherlock !

Le détective répondit en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

-Il y a une tasse pour moi ?

Watson roula les yeux, se demandant à quoi il s'était attendu d'autre, puis servi le brun, notant seulement à ce moment-là sa tenue.

-Non, sérieusement Sherlock ?!

Le détective haussa un hautain sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Il est… 15h. On n'est en pleine journée, je sais que tu ne viens pas de te lever et pourtant tu parades dans ton drap.

-Je ne '_**parade**_' pas John je suis assis. Et de toute façon tu n'étais pas là.

John eût l'air surpris.

-Parce que tu te balades souvent comme ça quand je ne suis pas à la maison !?

Le détective lui répondit d'un rictus narquois.

-Peut-être…

L'ancien militaire poussa un soupir.

-Sherlock, est-ce que tu portes quelque chose en dessous ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?!

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je disais ça juste…

-…Comme à Buckingham. Je ne porte rien.

Sans le vouloir, les yeux du blond glissèrent sur le corps du brun.

-Oh. Bien.

Le détective sourit intérieurement de voir son bloggeur essayer de vérifier, comme la dernière fois.

-Mais je peux te montrer si tu veux. Après tout nous ne sommes pas là pour voir la Reine, je peux donc…

Les yeux de Watson s'agrandirent et il s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Non merci, ça ira Sherlock !

Trop… Tard….

Sherlock s'était prestement levé du sofa et laissa négligemment tomber le drap à terre.

John ne résista pas bien longtemps, sorti de sa stupeur et laissa son regard apprécier la vue.

Le corps quasi longiligne de Sherlock n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'expertiser, pourtant il ne pouvait nier son charme. Tout comme il ne pouvait nier l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

-Sherlock, rhabille-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

John jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bas, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Parce que je te le demande. S'il te plait.

L'ancien militaire se raidit, essayant de faire appel à toute sa maîtrise quand il constata que le corps, tout masculin qu'il était, de son colocataire commençait à lui faire effet. Sérieusement.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Sherlock en était lui aussi au prélude de l'excitation.

Watson réédita.

-S'il te plait.

Le regard provocateur du détective plongé dans celui, aux abois, du militaire, Sherlock se baissa lentement pour attraper le tissu, sans pour autant se couvrir.

-Tu es irrationnel John. En tant que médecin et en tant que militaire, la vue d'un corps masculin ne devrait pas t'effrayer.

John le scruta, méfiant.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais effrayé.

-Tu es également un homme. Mon corps c'est le tien.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Justement non.

Une lueur apeurée fit son apparition dans les yeux clairs du détective.

-Et c'est '_**mal**_' ?

John sourit malgré lui, voulant de suite rassurer son compagnon.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais c'est trop tôt et c'est compliqué.

Sherlock hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et se recouvrit un peu.

-D'accord mais n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as commencé.

-Et j'ai fait ça comment j'te prie !?

-Tu as débarqué en plein milieu de la journée alors que je me pensais seul dans l'appartement !

John ria franchement.

-C'est _**ça**_ ta défense ?! Sherlock tu te penses _**toujours**_ seul ici et pourtant tu voudrais que je sois toujours là à t'écouter !

-Ah ah ! Donc tu avoues que c'est de ta faute !

Dans un haussement d'épaules suivit d'un sourire, John capitula.

-On va dire ça comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

Le médecin fût soulagé de constater que bien qu'il soit toujours derrière son drap, Sherlock était un peu plus décent qu'il ne l'était deux minutes auparavant.

-Je n'ai pas faim John.

-Bien donc ce sera chinois à manger ce soir !

Les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement, heureux de baigner dans cette complicité facile.

Les habitudes de Sherlock, tout comme celles de John, étaient non seulement complémentaires mais vitales à leur cohabitation.

Leur relation pouvait paraître étrange à un œil extérieur mais c'était la leur et pour le moment elle leur convenait comme ça.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne décident de la changer.

XXXXX


End file.
